She Will Be Loved
by landofkelly32
Summary: Ana has always been the perfect girlfriend to Christian. Yet he hides her from the world and he makes her the least of his priorities. How can Christian handle if a new guy will strive to win Ana's heart?
1. Chapter 1

**Good evening to all. Happy Hollidays and welcome to the first chapter of the story I wrote. (Very Formal. Lol)**

**Anyways, I own nothing.**

CHAPTER 1

SHE WILL BE LOVED

"Listen, there is this concert. I am not sure if you are going to like it or not but I think I am really going to like it. So . . . do you wanna come . . . with me?" I asked my boyfriend, Christian in a very awkward manner. We have been together for six months now yet I still don't feel open to him. Like now, I am standing right in front of his desk and he is focusing on the computer. I really do feel like I am the secretary and not the girlfriend.

"When?" He asked formally as if I am his assistant.

"Tuesday night so it means tomorrow night. I really love Maroon 5 so . . . yeah." I whispered at my last word.

"I have a meeting tomorrow night. I will make it up to you. I promise." My heartbeat suddenly decelerated. God, I am rejected over and over and over again. When will this ever end?

I gathered the brave side of me and insisted, "Okay, so if you are not available tomorrow, maybe we can go somewhere else this wednesday?"

His eyebrows arched together. "Is there still a Maroon 5 concert this wednesday?" I sighed at that. He really doesn't get the point.

"Okay, look . . . I am going to be honest with you. I really am a big fan of Maroon 5 but the main point of going out is to spend time with you. Can you just have an Anastasia appointment day please?" I bit my lip at that. Even though it was very awkward, I said what I felt.

I looked at him and sighed frustratedly. "Christian?" What? He didn't even hear me. He just typed actively on his computer. I rolled my eyes at that. Okay, this is getting too much.

I hissed, "Christian, for once, just listen to me."

He stopped typing and scratched his head. He looked really aggravated. "You know what Baby? It is really hard to be the CEO of a successful company and it is going to be harder if your girlfriend is not understanding at all."

What? I am the one who is not understanding now? I rolled my eyes at him but thankfully he did not see that. He proceeded on typing whatever he needs to. I sighed multiple times at that. I am really losing it. I am really losing my temper . . . and I am sure he is losing his too.

"Fine Christian" I swallowed my pride. Mom taught me that when your boyfriend is mad, don't get mad at him also and it should be vice versa.

Okay, I know he didn't hear me again. He is just so busy.

"Christian, I need to go now. I still have to write an article for the magazine." I just stood up and looked down.

"Okay Baby. I love you." He said and I secretly thanked the Lord because he heard me.

I took a deep breath before saying, "I love you too"

With that, I went out of his office or his building I must say. My face was too disturbed as people from GEH greeted me. I walked so fast because I cannot take this anymore. I ignored the cabs because I just want to walk my anger off.

He claims that I am not understanding. I really don't understand why. He has let me down so many times. I can give ten reasons.

First, our relationship is not public. Both of us only know that we are together. He claims that he is not ready for extreme commitment.

Second, he hates animals. I had a dog once and he made me get rid of it because it turns him off.

Third, he's got that hot and cold attitude. I don't know why but there is something that's holding him back.

Fourth, he never likes movie nights with me. I had no choice but to put away Meg Ryan and Rachel McAdams films for Quentin Tarantino ones.

Fifth, he spends more time with his friends than he has with me. Like last time, I waited so long inside of his apartment for him and he arrived drunk in the middle of the night. He claimed he had boy's night out with Eliott and the other boys.

Sixth, he doesn't like my job. He said that no one ever reads _LIFE MAGAZINE. _He wants me to work in magazines like Time or US Daily or Nylon. He won't ever get me to agree with him.

Seventh, he's got a bit of temper. Sometimes I just have PMS and he loses it. He combusts right in front of me.

Eighth, he never opens up. He shares about his life but he seems too guarded. Hell, he knows my biography and I just know like ten percent about him.

Ninth, he makes me feel like I am the last on his list. I don't want to talk about that.

Tenth, he makes me feel unloved.

I walked along the street and just hugged myself. Sometimes I wonder why I am still with him when I am just the last on his list. There are times when I want to leave him but I just can't. I just want to relax and find a love that will heighten my self esteem and not cause inferiority.

Sometimes, I just want to give up.

I paused on the side of the street as I received a text message. I pulled out the iPhone he gave me and just like before, he made me smile in just a few words.

_From: Christian_

_Baby I am really sorry. I will find time for us. Go watch the concert tomorrow night. I love you. _

_PS be careful as you go home_

All of a sudden, the bitterness went away and I just forgot the ten reasons why I should give up on him.

I realized that the reason why I am holding on is because I was hoping that he can love me as much as I love him.

**Thank you for your time. Kindly review. (one review is a gift for this holiday. hahahahhaha)**


	2. Chapter 2

**My deepest gratitude to your reviews. I really appreciate the gifts you gave me for the holiday season. Hahahhaha.**

CHAPTER 2

SHE WILL BE LOVED

"Ana, I really need the article right now." My gay boss, Kenneth Windroff is getting hot headed and angry.

"Here it is." I smiled at him. Never get angry when another person is angry because the drama that it caused would be too much to handle.

He grabbed the paper from my hand and started to read it. I smiled at that. I know that the article I wrote is very good. I can say so myself. It is about spending time with the ones you love while they are still here. I had the guts to write that because Christiam never dared to read Life Magazine because he thinks it's cheap.

After three minutes or so, Kenneth sobbed dramatically and pulled me in for an embrace. "This is amazing Darling. I am sure that Life Magazine's rating would really soar high because of this article. This will be really perfect for the month of November. Thanksgiving is next week." I clapped at myself in my mind. I am so proud of myself for impressing Kenneth.

I went out of his office with a huge smile on my face. Everyone clapped at me. I really feel so smart with that. They all had articles that Kenneth tore up and threw on the grabage bin but I never experienced that. Writing has been my passion and even though I don't earn that much, I am still happy.

My mother taught me that you must stay with what makes you happy no matter how much it costs.

I went back to my desk and played with my computer chair. I just smiled like an idiot. I grabbed my phone and dialled Christian. I cannot wait for him to hear this news.

He answers at the first ring. "Grey" He snapped.

I smiled, "Christian, I am so happy! I wrote an article and my boss was really impressed. He claimed that it is the best and he even cried joyously. Can you believe it?!"

"Great" I frowned at his response. Is that all? My heart broke down and all the positive energy was down. How can he just do this? How can he not support me? Can he just pretend at least.

"I am really busy, okay? The client is fast approaching. I love you Baby and take care as you go to the concert tonight." He hung up and I was more hurt than before. Tears automatically sprung from my eyes. Oh Christian, why? Why must he do this?

Right now, all I want to do is make him read the article I wrote. It was intended for him anyway. I am just not brave enough for his reaction. I cried silently inside my cubicle. How can he not be happy for me? I am his girlfriend.

A few minutes passed and I finally calmed down. I wiped away my tears and just thought of the reasons why I am still with him.

_7 months ago_

_"Kate, are you sure that I can buy something cheap inside the department store?" I asked her and she rolled her eyes again. I really need a new dress for my application in LIFE Magazine. I am twenty two years old and the time of my life begins. Let it start with my career._

_"Ana, I did not give you five thousand dollars as a graduation gift so you can buy a cheap dress. Go to the mall and shop for Dior or Chanel or Louboutin." I twisted my lips at that. I really don't know what's the importance in brands._

_She kissed both my cheeks and said, "Ana, what should you do? Go to the mall and find a classy dress."_

_I slowly smiled and gave in. "Okay, fine"_

_I rode on a cab on the way to the mall. I am not really in to fashion brands but I will do anything for Kate. She has given me so much and my presence is only payment for her kindness._

_I arrived in front of the mall and hesitantly entered Dior. Oh my God! It is so expensive. I quickly went out and went inside Marchesa. My eyes darted to the dress right in front of me. My jaw dropped. The red lacy dress is just so perfect. There's a nude color but mostly covered by the feather-like red fabric._

_"Hello Ma'am, would you like to try this one?" The girl was so kind. I nodded and she gave me the dress. I went inside the fitting room and wore the dress._

_My eyes widened at the girl in the mirror. Who is this? She does not look like Anastasia. She is really spontaneous and she does not look plain. _

_I opened the fitting room and walked backwards not taking my eyes off the mirror. To be honest, I haven't seen myself so beautiful than this. I am so used to being called average or plain or not pretty._

_Then, the magic began._

_I flinched as a pair of hands puts a necklace around my neck. It was silver with a diamond as its pendant. I turned around and was astounded. _

_A pair of gray eyes were looking at me with awe. He stared at me up and down and I found myself blushing. He really looks so sexy. He wore this gray business suit and he was smirking at me. The tension between us so sexy and there is an absolute chemistry._

_I quickly shook my head. How can he like me? He is inside a lady's store. Maybe he is buying something for his girlfriend._

_I was about to take off the necklace but he stopped me by touching my hand. There was a powerful jolt of electricity flowing right between us. _

_"This necklace suits you" Damn! His voice was sexy._

_I shook my head and said, "I don't have enough budget." _

_We were silent but suddenly, he spoke, "You're beautiful"_

_I smiled and shook my head afterwards. "Thanks" I handed him back the necklace and just bought the dress. _

_Later that night I found myself thinking of the man in the Marchesa store. Of course, he was there for his girlfriend. Oh Ana, he is so out of your league. Don't ever think that he will get the chance to be with someone like you._

_Then, the doorbell rang. I opened the door and met a bored looking delivery man._

_"Delivery for Anastasia Steele" What? I signed the paper and accepted the box._

_I entered the living room and sunk on the sofa. I opened the box and gasped! How?! How did he know my address? It was the diamond necklace he made me wear this morning. Then, there was a sticky note attached to it._

_Miss Lady in Red, _

_You're beautiful. Please meet me up for dinner tomorrow night at the Italiano Restau. I'll be waiting._

_- Christian Grey_

I smiled at that memory. You know what they say, "Do not leave the people you love for what they've done wrong when you haven't counted the right things they did." I just continued the day with office works.

The clock striked seven and I went home. I said goodbye to everybody and went back to my apartment. Christian said that we should be living together but I will not do that unless I won't get to meet his family. I changed into white jeans with black boots. I paired it up with a red blouse.

The concert hall is just near so I walked and walked beyond the crowded people.

"Here is my ticket" I told the guy.

"Anastasia Steele? You are moved to the VIP section." My eyes widened at that.

"You must be mistaken." There is no way I can have a VIP ticket.

"Mr. Christian Grey negotiated with us. He said to give you the front row ticket." I smiled at that. See? He cares! My heart pounded as I entered the other door of the hall. Christian cares a lot but he is just to busy.

A few moments later, the concert began and standing before me is Adam Levine and the other guys. I screamed and screamed and he even touched my hand as he performed the song called Moves Like Jagger. I danced and danced all the way to the music. I just shove the thought away; the thought that it would be fun if Christian Grey is here with me.

Then, my favorite song played. I danced and danced with my hair flowing and lipsync with the music.

**I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door.**

**I had you so many times but somehow I want more.**

**I don't mind spending everyday out on your corner in the pouring rain.**

**Look for the girl with the broken smile.**

**Ask her if she wants to stay for awhile and she will be loved. **

**She will be loved.**

I danced and danced but suddenly stopped when I saw this blonde guy with blue eyes staring at me. Oh my God! That look! I know that look! That is the Christian look when we first met.

I just stood still when he made his way to me. He get passed the crowd and whispered in my ear, "I am Ethan"

I looked hesitantly at him. He really is gorgeous but not in the way that Christian is. "I am not single" I moved far from him. This is really getting uncomfortable. When he is out of sight, I danced and danced again with the music of Maroon 5.

That didn't stop that night. When I went out of the concert hall, the Ethan guy ran after me. "Wait! Wait! Can I just get your number?!"

I ran too. I really don't want to deal with this. Then again, I was trapped. He stood right in front of me and stared at my face. I winced when he tucked a strand of my hair behind my right ear.

"I just want to know your name."

"What for? I am not single." I told him.

"You are just too beautiful" He said.

I shook my head and pushed him away. "I don't talk to strangers"

And there that night ended with me walking away from him. He stood in the middle of the street just staring at me as I walk alone. No man is going to steal me from Christian Grey.

**What do you think? Please don't hesitate to tell me. Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all the reviews last chapter. I really love love love love love it.**

CHAPTER 3

SHE WILL BE LOVED

"How was the concert last night?" The love of my life asked me as he made his way to my lap. These are the nights that I am happy about. He rested his head on my lap and all I can see is just carefree Christian. He is dressed in this simple t-shirt and red jersey shorts. We are in Escala and it is one of those just Anastasia nights.

"It was cool. Adam Levine is so hot." I answered him with a slight tease. He furrowed his brows playfully.

"Is he hotter than I am?" He played along.

I laughed a little and said, "Yes" Then, all of a sudden his hands were all over me. I cannot breathe because all I can do is just laugh at him. Damn! It tickles.

"Christian stop it!" I begged for him to stop. He only did what I told him so after a few seconds. He was laughing too, his skin beat red because of the chuckles we released.

Out of the blue, he just leaned forward to press his lips against mine. The kiss deepened and I found myself moaning underneath him. Our lips moved together in synchronization. It is like both of us are meant for each other. When we cannot breathe anymore, he pulled away and kissed my chin.

We sat up together and he was on the edge of the sofa. I quickly blushed as he stared at me with those warm eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"I am so lucky to have you." He made me blush even more. I just looked down, feeling the love in the air. Gosh! I am such a lovesick person! Damn! How does he do this? How can he make me feel so weak?

He cleared his throat and spoke, "Okay, we are going to watch Inglorious Basterds." My eyes went down at that. Here it is again. I really don't like Quentin Tarantino. He seems so dark.

He must have noticed my reaction because he told me, "What do you want to watch?"

"I want to watch Sleepless in Seattle." He thought of that deeply before agreeing. He smiled at me and played the movie.

He leaned towards me and rested his head on my shoulder. I wrapped one arm of mine around him He held my hand and kissed it. "Ana" His tone was so serious that it caught my attention.

"What is it?" I asked slightly alarmed.

"I'm sorry for not spending so much time with you. It's just that my company needs me." I closed my eyes at that. Gosh. Time. I have been dreading this sensitive topic. I did not respond at that but he continued on.

"Believe me, I think I want us to be public now but I am afraid that I might lose you. There are thousands of reasons why people will try to break us apart and I am not sure if I can bear to lose you." I looked at him and his eyes were flooded with sincerity. He really looked sorrowful and I don't want things to get so much tension this night.

I pressed my pointer finger right at his nose and said, "Shhhh..."

He was in silence and together, we brought our attention back to the movie. We were so silent. I was feeling the drama. The thrill that Meg Ryan and Tom Hanks might meet. Damn! I am just like this woman. I had so much idolization of love because of movies.

"Christian? Would you like to meet me on top of the Empire State Building Valentine's Day?" I joked. I was puzzled when he was not responding. I looked at him and he was sleeping. I shook my shoulder and he opened his eyes sleepily.

"Yeah, Baby. Whatever you say." With that, he fell back to his sleep.

Then again, he lets me down.

The next morning came and Gail informed me of his early departure. As usual, he leaves before I wake up. Gail prepared me breakfast so I just got myself ready for the day. I changed into this green sweater with blue pants. Christian insisted that half of my clothes should be in his closet.

"Gail, thank you so much for the hospitality." I expressed.

"My pleasure, Ana. What are you up to today?"

"Just going to meet up with Kate. She said that she wants me to meet her brother, Spikey."

"Spikey? Is he a kid or something?"

"No, I am a year older."

"Weird" Gail said.

I just laughed and said, "I need to go, Gail. Thank you." I went out of Escala and walked my way to Coffee House. Kate always loved that place. She likes mocha frapuccino so much.

Kate and I had always been close. We are so inseperable and the only secret I keep from her is Christian. I don't want to risk losing him. Anyways, me and Kate are the exact opposites. I came from an average broken family. My ex-army father who spends his life fishing and watching TV and my now happy mother who was so scared to love again before.

Kate is the daughter of a rich couple which she rarely mentions of. I never met her family. When they want to meet up, they do it in extremely beautiful countries and there is no place for me. Spikey is in Seattle for the first time. I always asked of his first name but Kate doesn't answer and just laughs at the name Spikey. I didn't care enough to push her.

I entered the Coffee House and Kate waved at me. Her blonde brother's back was facing me and I furrowed my brows at that. Spikey looks so familiar. Then, he tilted his head and gasped. We mirrored each other's facial expressions.

.Hell?

"Ethan?" I gasped. I still remember that Maroon 5 concert so clearly in my head.

He quickly stood up and put both his hands on my arms. "You're Ana? You're Ana?" He asked as if he cannot believe that I am standing right in front of him. That look scared me a lot. His eyes widened and his smile is so huge. What the hell?

"Can you please try to explain this?" Kate stood up feeling annoyed.

Ethan released his grip on me and said, "Kate, this is her. This is the girl I saw in the Maroon 5 Concert Hall. Damn! Kate, this is destiny!" Both of us stared at him in shock. He is so gay!

"You mean that the guy who wanted to meet me was Spikey?" I asked myself.

"Spikey was my childhood name. Kate never got over it." Ethan darted his tongue at Kate and she did the same. Wow... he seemed so cool. He doesn't get mad. He's like . . . a child?

Kate sighed and said, "This is so . . . awkward."

It is official! This is the most awkward coffee I ever had. Kate was the only one talking about social issues or plans in the future. How can I talk when all Ethan does is just stare at me? Seriously? This is freaking insane! Doesn't he get the words, "I have a boyfriend"?

"I need to go to the restroom" Kate said and when she left . . .

"Spikey . . . uh . . . Ethan, please stop staring at me!" I hissed.

He laughed and said, "You can call me Spikey"

"Yeah but that is too funny" I rolled my eyes at that and he laughed even more.

"You know what? You look much more gorgeous with no makeup on. You are wearing this simple sweater right now and still you look like a beauty queen to me." My eyes narrowed together. Okay, this is getting so annoying.

"For the hundredth time, I am committed! I am not single! I have a boyfriend!" I was so angry but what did he do? He bursted out laughing.

"Whoever your boyfriend is, he is not doing a great job because I cannot tell it in your eyes that you are happy with him." Although it was only a joke, it stung. It made me wince. Really? He can say that?

Then, Kate went back and asked, "So . . . what's up?"

"Nothing" Ethan and I answered at the same time.

**Please tell me who you want Ana to be with. Hahahahhaha. Lol.**


	4. Chapter 4

**HAPPY NEW EVERYBODY ! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!**

CHAPTER 4

SHE WILL BE LOVED

Days had passed since I found out that Spikey and Ethan are the same people. I rolled my eyes at that. He is officially the most annoying guy I ever met. He seems so self centered and so confident. What the hell is he trying to prove to me? He is so confident and he seemed so cocky. Gah! He makes me want to puke!

I just concentrated on the computer. Kenneth is pressuring me to write a new article for the next month. He seemed so advance. I cannot think of a topic for Christmas Day when it is not even Christmas Day.

I just sighed. There are a lot of things to do including my mother, Carla wanting me to spend Thanksgiving with her in Georgia. It is such a hustle because I don't have plants to get out of town this Friday.

"Delivery for Miss Steele" I looked at Mr. Raddley anf gasped. Oh my God! It was a bouquet of pink roses. It was like a dozen. Oh my! Christian is so sweet! It has been six months since he last gave me a pink rose. I took the bouquet from him with twinkling eyes.

I smelled the roses before reading the yellow sticky note.

_Busted! Kate confirmed that you don't have a boyfriend. What do you say? Go out with me tonight?_

_- Ethan Kavanaugh_

My smile disappeared and my eyes widened. What the hell?! Why is he so determined?! I was pissed off. I thought it was from Christian. This could be the first time he would send roses to me in my office. I put aside the bouquet and scratched my head.

Ethan is a total moron. Doesn't he get that I am not into him?

I looked at the pink roses and smiled. The memory of Christian Grey and that one pick rose can bring back thousands of emotions in my heart.

_Me and Christian walked along the quiet street. No one was barely around. It has been one month since the date night yet I am still completely smitten over him. I looked at him and he has that perfect face . . . the kind of face Anastasia Steele cannot ever have. The most awkward part is that his bodyguard, Taylor is walking right behind us. His job is technically a babysitter so I cannot complain. It's just that he is serious looking and I never saw him smile for like one month already. _

_I got so intimidated after finding out that he is the CEO of Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc. I cannot be myself when I am with him but he insisted that he is the different kind of man whenever he is out of his job._

"_Is it really like this?" I asked him._

"_Like what?" He replied, his voice so sexy and alluring. It made my legs feel like jelly._

"_You have to be behaved because of Taylor?" For some reason, that made him smile. When his lips twisted up, it made me smile too. He just looks so beautiful without doing anything._

"_He is my bodyguard, Ana and I am a CEO. Someone could kidnap me and he is the one who can protect me. I need to be in my best behavior." He answered so formally that it made me laugh._

"_What?" He asked._

"_You are a serious man, aren't you?" He just laughed at my remark. _

_I don't know what came over me but I grabbed a hold of his hand. We both stared at our interlocking fingers and felt the electricity of it. I stared at him intensely and he did the same. Just knowing that he feels it too makes me really happy._

"_Let's break the rules" He said out of the blue._

"_Wha-" Before I could even say my sentence, he pulled me to run. I got confused at first but when Taylor began to shout in rage and annoyance, both of us laughed. I looked back and Taylor was running after us. He seemed really stressed out. He was shouting at us and all Christian and I can do is laugh. _

"_This is really fun!" I screamed making Christian chuckle._

_We ran past the spot of the street where there are a lot of people. That is surely enough to make Taylor lose sight of us. Then, Christian just grabbed a pink rose from the flower vendor and gave her fifty bucks. We both laughed at that._

_At last, we made a stop by entering an abandoned building. It was made of bricks and had three stories. We went to the rooftop and breathed in and out. That was so tiring but exhilarating! After we gathered air, we started to laugh again at each other._

"_That was so fun!" I expressed._

"_I've never seen Taylor with so much facial expression before!" He giggled._

_Then, I realized we were still holding hands. I stared at it and he did the same. He cleared his throat and led me to the side where the moon and stars are very visible. _

"_I love staring at the stars and I don't know the reason why." Christian started the conversation._

"_Hmmmm..." That's all I can say because I just focused looking up._

"_There are just some things that are so addictive and you don't know why."_

"_Hmmm..." I said again, mesmerized by the stars._

"_You're like a star, Ana. I am so drawn to you and I don't know why." I straightened my back at that and my breathing stopped. Oh my! My heartbeat accelerated and I cannot find a reason to calm down._

_He took a hold of my cheek and made me look at him. His look was unforgettable. I don't know what to describe it but it simply tells that I am the only girl in the world that he sees. _

_He tucked the pink rose to my ear and traced the angle of my face. I don't know what came over me but in that moment, I pulled him in for the most passionate kiss of my life. Our lips danced together and it was like magic. Our tongues collided and my fingers pulled his hair. _

_When we pulled away from each other, he asked, "May you be my girlfriend?"_

"_Yes" I answered without hesitation._

_We were about to kiss again but someone cleared his throat and we looked . . . . Damn! It was Taylor ruining the moment._

I smiled at that memory. That was the first day of our relationship. I continued to work until five before I said goodbye to everyone. I sighed. I grabbed the bouquet and decided to take it home. Mom always taught me to appreciate the things people do to you even if it is far from your liking.

"Goodbye Ana. Take Care!" Kenneth waved.

I smiled and said, "You too!"

I went out of my office and froze right at my place.

There he was; Christian standing right outside of his car smirking at me. "Surprise Baby! I am not busy today so this is the wonderful opportunity for us to have a dinner date."

My jaw dropped at that. He never did this. He never went in front of the LIFE Magazine building just to pick me up. He slowly walked over me with his brows arched. I was speechless. There are just so many surprises this day.

"Who gave you that?" Wait. What? He grabbed the bouquet from my hand and fuck! Oh no!

He read the sticky note and his eyes were raging. He looked at me with an angry expression and he pursed his lips.

"Who is this Ethan Kavanagh?!" He was almost yelling at me.

"He is just the younger brother of my bestfriend."

"How long has he been hitting on you?!" He asked, not a sign of calming down.

"Since the concert. Christian, I swear nothing is going on between us." Fear consumed all of me. I held him by his arms and made him calm down. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Christian, I love you, okay? Please don't get mad." I whispered.

Then, he opened his eyes and exhaled. What happened next was the most surprising. He embraced me! He embraced me in public! He breathed in my neck and said, "I don't want to lose you, Ana."

"You're not going to lose me." He said as he pulled away.

"I just have this feeling that this won't end here. That guy will chase you, Ana." Before I can even reply, he went to the right and threw the bouquet to the trash. He stared at me with the expression of fear.

I never thought that he would be scared of losing me.

**What do you say?**

**Please review. Please. One review = 1 new year gift.**

**Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much Readers! Thank you!**

CHAPTER 5

SHE WILL BE LOVED

_"This is the first time I cooked lambs for the girl I love." I blushed at that. Christian is just so sweet. We have been together for one month and two weeks and he remains as the sweetest thing ever. We are in Escala and he is cooking lamb for the both of us. I just made a CEO cook._

_"You never cooked for anyone before?" I asked._

_"Nope. I never cooked for anyone before because you are the only girlfriend I take seriously." _

_"That is good to know." We smiled at each other for awhile. He really does love me from the very first time he put a necklace around my neck._

_He continued to cook and I stood up to roam around his apartment. There are a lot of pictures of him when he was younger. Then, the others have this buffy guy and pixie like girl. His parents are very good looking. _

_"You are going to have a frame next time." He said as he was chopping the lambs._

_"I was hoping you'd say that." I said._

_He laughed a little and I paused. I stared at the picture frames and then back at him. "What?" He asked._

_"When do I get to meet your parents?" I asked him and that oddly made him stop whatever he was doing._

_"What? Did I say something wrong?" I asked him full of deep concern. His face seemed pained and he seemed so stressed as I asked him that question. You cannot blame me because he is serious of me._

_Christian cleaned his hands using a towel and moved closer to me. He cupped my cheeks and said, "Ana, I love you but it's not the time yet."_

_"What do you mean?" I whispered._

_"I am a CEO, Ana. Once people will know about us, we have the highest chance of falling apart. I don't want my family to know about us also. Can we just keep this to ourselves. Over time we will learn to show this to the public." He explained._

_I shook my head, "I can't understand."_

_"The more people know, the more chance we fall apart." He said._

_"Then let's make ourselves strong."_

_"It's not that easy, Ana. . . . Do you want to lose me?"_

_"No, of course not!" I almost shouted._

_"Then,let's just keep this to ourselves first._

That memory played all over my mind as I walked my way to Kate's apartment. We have been living apart since she had her job and I got mine. It is Saturday so it means girl bonding. I miss hanging out with Kate. I forget my problems whenever I am with my bestfriend.

When I arrived in front of her apartment, I was pissed off.

"Hey. So you got the text?" Ethan Kavanaugh stood right in front of me with that smile of victory. There is no denial that he looks handsome with his blue sweater and jeans. His blonde hair stood freely and I believe that girls are gawking on him.

"You used Kate's number just to see me?!" Damn! He is so pathetic!

He started to laugh and I rolled my eyes. "What is supposed to be funny, huh?" The more I get mad, he laughed harder. Then, I slapped his body multiple times. God! I am so pissed off!

"Hey stop that!" He told me between his laughter.

He held my wrists and said, "If there is someone who should be mad at here, it is me. You told me you have a boyfriend and Kate said that you never had one. I asked you for a date last night and you didn't even call to inform me that you say no. I was expecting the entire night, Ana!"

"So this is payback?"

"Yes, this is payback." He smirked.

"I will never go out with you, okay?" I was supposed to reason I have a boyfriend but it would put Christian in deep anger and angry Christian is never a pleasant thing.

Ethan thought deeply before saying, "Okay, we are going to agree on something here. You agree to go out with me today and I will never bug you. Ever."

I stared at him, trying to stop my laughter. "Deal!" I smiled.

"Come on!" He said as he led me to the streets of Seattle.

We bought an ice cream and a balloon. I laughed at him and he said, "Just because we are in our twenty's doesn't mean we cannot act like kids." I nodded at that and we ran to the street dancers and I laughed so hard when he started to dance along with the music. He has this extremely wild personality.

"Wooooot!" People clapped their hands at him and I cheered up for him also.

After that, we just roamed around the streets. We passed by couples dating, flower vendors and cotton candy stand. I grabbed his arm and we bought cotton candies. "How did you know that I love this?" Ethan expressed as he took a bite.

I just shrugged. I know that I am enjoying my time with him but I don't want to admit it.

"You are a stalker, aren't you?" Ethan's eyes widened and so did mine. I slapped his shoulders and he just laughed. "Damn! You are so serious! I was just joking!"

"Whatever" I said, unsuccessfully hiding my smile.

Then, we started to walk in silence. This is getting weird. I am enjoying my time with the guy Christian is insecure of. No, no, I am not enjoying my time with him. I just love the ice cream and the cotton candy. Who wouldn't like food.

He cleared his throat and spoke, "So what do you do?"

"I am an editor" I answered plainly.

"Of what?" He asked. Oh no, what if he won't like it?

"Of Life Magazine"

"Life Magazine? Wow! I find the writers inspirational in that magazine." He spoke and I froze. I stared at him with my eyes so wide. I cannot believe what he just said.

We sat down the bench and he asked, "What?"

"You like the fact that I am the editor of Life Magazine?"

His brow moved upward. "Why won't I like it?"

Okay, I am enjoying my time with him.

For thirty minutes, we just learned about each other. He opened up about his college life, finishing psychology. He said that he and Kate are so close and that he really loves his parents. Then, I opened up to him about being an only child and having divorced parents.

The fun part is that we goshed over Maroon 5.

We were laughing so hard but a dog came rushing to Ethan. "Hey Buddy, what are you doing here?" The bulldog barked at him and I find it so adorable.

"Hey sorry to disturb your date but your dog is so annoying." Kate appeared and we smiled at each other. So this is Ethan's dog?

"Ana, this is my dog, Calvin. Calvin, this is my future girlfriend, Ana."

I know that this is unfair to Christian but for the first time, thought of Ethan hitting on me was kind of . . . amazing.

**PLEASE REVIEW! I AM BEGGING YOU *sadface***

**THANK YOU!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you guys for the reviews! I love love love it! Thanks!**

CHAPTER 6

SHE WILL BE LOVED

"Please Christian. Come with me and meet my parents. We have been together for six months now and I just really think that it is time for us to meet each other's family." I rehearsed as I stood before Escala building. My mom really wants me to spend thanksgiving with her and I really think that it is a wonderful opportunity for her to meet Christian.

I went inside and took the elevator up to Christian's apartment. Okay, this is it, Ana. This is it. You are going to ask Christian to meet your mother and you're going to meet his family too.

As I went inside his apartment, I was immediately mortified. There he was, sitting down the couch with his expression pissed off. All of a sudden, my courage was swept away. Okay, this is not the perfect timing for me to tell him what I want to happen. I moved closer to him and noticed that he was holding a newspaper.

"Hi" I whispered.

"This is bullshit! This is what I am scared of!" He shouted at me and I flinched. Then, he threw the newspaper to the floor and I picked it up.

I could feel fear going through all of my vital parts. I looked at him. He was closing his eyes and he looked as if he is in pain. My eyes went back to the front page of the newspaper. There was a photo of us embracing in front of the LIFE Magazine Building. I was holding a bouquet which made it look like we are really together.

_Spotted! Christian Grey on massive PDA with an unknown lady in front of the LIFE Magazine Building. The CEO of Grey Enterprises Incorporated must be so in love as we see the brunette holding a bouquet of pink roses. We would like to know who this mystery woman is!_

I looked at Christian and before I could say anything, he combusted, "What the fuck, Ana?! This is all Ethan's fault! If he hasn't send you those flowers we would have been save by now! Can you please tell that fucker to fuck off? What he did is not funny Ana! He caused me to hug you in public!"

I could tears clouding my eyes. He was pulling his hair and threw the pillows to the air. Tears poured down my cheeks and I don't have the strength to wipe it all away. He breathed fast and he paused and his eyes grew alarm as he saw me crying.

He walked towards me and when he was almost wiping away my tears, I shoved his hands away.

I wiped my tears by myself and gathered all this strength. "Why do you think hugging me in public is such a dirty word, Christian?!"

"Ana, no-"

I cut him off. "No, Christian. I have been hiding this for so long so I got to tell you this. Christian, I came here bravely just to ask if you can spend Thanksgiving in Georgia to meet my mother. Just because of an article in a newspaper, you ruined my day."

"Ana, please-"

"No, Christian! Tell me! I am so full of it! Answer me! Why are you so ashamed of me?!" His eyes widened. It is as if I am the one whos spoke dirty words now. He reached out to hold me but I took one step backwards.

He stared at me as if I just slapped him. He whispered almost painfully, "You don't know anything."

"I know enough" God I hate this! Tears are pouring down my cheeks again.

Christian successfully wiped away my tears and we just stared at each other for a long time. What surprised me is that his gray eyes released tears. My mouth gaped open at that. I never saw him cry before. He manned up and wiped away his own tears.

"I am never ashamed of you, Ana. It's just that-"

Before he could even finish what he should say, someone entered the scenario. It was a beautiful middle aged woman with caramel hair. She wore this beige fancy Marchesa dress and her sunglasses are too classy. "Christian, what is this news about?"

He threw the newspaper to Christian and both of us flinched. She took off her sunglasses and her chocolate brown eyes seemed fierce and angry yet beautiful. She took off her coat and handed it to me.

"You, little maid, put this to the foyer." I stared at the coat she is handing me. My heart felt as if I was being stabbed to death.

Christian threw the coat away. "Mom, she is not my maid!"

"Then who is she?" She asked as if I am a trash. She looked at me and back at the newspaper Christian was holding. She kept the same pattern back and forth. I looked down as she was moving closer to me.

She grabbed my face and I winced when she slapped me. "You golddigger!"

"MOM!"Christian pushed her away and he wrapped his arms around me. She stared at us and whispered, "I cannot believe this" She shook her head. She and Christian stared at each other. They both have those death glares.

I cannot take this anymore. I went out of his arms and just went outside. "Ana! Ana!" He kept on chasing me. I just kept crying and running away from here until I reached outside the streets. Before I went inside the cab, he grabbed my arm.

"Ana, I am so sorry. I am really sorry for what my mother did to you."

"She's the reason why you've been hiding me?" I cannot find my voice.

"No . . . my whole family is." He was in tears too. I looked at nothing and just wiped off my tears. This is a lot to take in. I am not sure if I can handle this.

"I need space" I told him before I entered the cab.

I never looked back because it rips my heart out to see him in pain. I cried the whole ride. So that's the reason why? He is so afraid of the way his family will treat me? I carressed my cheek. His mother slapped me and it is too painful to react. No words could express how I really feel right now.

The cab pulled in front of my apartment. I went out to see Ethan outside with a worried expression. "Ana? What happened?" He was so worried.

I did nothing but embrace him as I sob.

He froze like a statue for awhile before hugging me back and soothing my back. "It will all be okay"

**What can you say? Please review! Please please please**


	7. Chapter 7

**I was not able to update for days because my physics thesis is killing me. My apologies everybody. I will do CPOV for this late update.**

**CHAPTER 7**

**SHE WILL BE LOVED**

My eyes opened wide and I cannot find the reason how I got inside my apartment. Ethan! Oh I remember. I came back here and he was waiting out in my porch. I just held onto him as he let me cry. I don't remember much but I guess I fell asleep and he put me down my bed. "Ethan? Ethan?" Where is he? I need to thank him for everything he has done.

I stood up and put on my fluffy slippers. I looked at my nightstand and I saw a brown letter. I grabbed it and eagerly read.

_Ana, _

_I am so sorry I could not be there as you wake up. The whole Kavanaugh family is waiting for me. We are going to spend our thanksgiving in Wyoming and I really don't want to wake you up. I hope you get the point. Lol._

_Seeing you cry last night was seriously a stab to my heart. I never saw you that helpless before. When we first met, I cannot deny that you are really a snob. I thought that with the kind of attitude you have, you and I will not ever get along. You seemed really nice when we first met. Then, last night was a blast. You cried like your eyeballs are going to pop out. Believe me; my heart was about to come out of my chest._

_You mumbled the name Christian a lot of times and you know what? I finally believed that you have a boyfriend. My guts was wrong. You really are telling the truth. I was so stupid to believe that what I always think is right will always be right. Sigh. This letter ends here. See you when I see you again and I hope the next time won't have tears._

_From: Ethan K_

_P.S. Just because you have a boyfriend doesn't mean I give up._

I closed my eyes and crumpled the paper. I put it close to my heart but there was a painful sensation. It is like the paper is not meant for me. It felt so wrong and all the guilt just flooded inside. He had this devotion on me and I cannot even afford to give him a little bit of love. I screamed and threw the paper.

What the hell is going on? I was treated like the second priority, I was feeling unloved and I just got slapped for no reason. All the anger raged inside me. It is like I have this urge to hurt someone. To cast out all emotions, I yelled.

"AAAAHHHH!" I screamed out loud as I grabbed the pillow and threw it anywhere. I did the same process over and over again. Then, just like the crumpled piece of paper, I lied broken down the floor. I really need to go. I need time to escape life. I need to get to Georgia.

CPOV

"Why wont you come with me? Dad will be very angry if you won't come to our house." My fashionable sister was wearing a Louboutin dress as she rolled her eyes. She had always been the sassy one.

"Something happened, okay? I don't want to see Mom." I fought.

She rolled her eyes again and said, "You mean our Mom slapped your secret girlfriend?"

I growled. "Mia! You know exactly what happened and still you want me to come to the house?! Come on! Mia, I thought you are so much better than that."

She took a seat and crossed her legs in a sassy manner. "You know Mom is better than that. You know what happened to her! She almost outlived her child! She just doesn't want you to end up like Elliott!" Okay, this is completely paranoia.

"Just because it happened to Elliott, doesn't mean that it will happen to me also. Mia, you don't even know Ana. She is far better than Kristen Hough." She folded her arms due to my outburst.

"You can say anything you want, Christian but my loyalty is with Mom. She will always be right, Christian. A poor is a poor, an elite is an elite. Once the two collide, the poor will always steal something away from the elite." It was now my time to roll my eyes.

"I disagree. Ana will never be Kristen Hough." Mia and I stared at each other for a long time. When things got so intense, she decided to give up the staring game. She took a stand and wiped all the dust away from her body.

"They are all the same." She said in a very cold voice before moving out of Escala. I poured a glass of white wine and took a drink. I don't know what to do. My mother did the most horrible thing to her and the look on her face was pure salvage on my part. I sat down my couch and just took the drink that my satisfactions says yes too.

I closed my eyes and remembered all the times when I was with Ana. She always wore that beautiful smile ever since I met her in Marchesa. She tested a red dress and all I could do was put the necklace around her. She was shy. It is very new to me. I grew up my whole life with all the women surrounding me and this one is so different. I followed her after than encounter. It may seem to appear as if I was a stalker but I cannot help it. When I found her address, I quickly called the store to deliver the necklace to her.

We had a date and a date and a date again and it just became our routine. She talked about everything and surprisingly, I shared some things too. We ran, we kissed and we got together. I just thought that everything was so perfect but it turned out that we had this sort of incompatiblity. She loves chick flicks and I love action, she loves animals and I don't and she had plenty of time to spare and I just got nothing.

What made me salute her is that she understands me. It is okay with her.

Then, I was tortured. I wanted us to be normal. I wanted us to hold hands in public, watch baseball together and even kiss during New Year's Eve. But it could ruin us. It could ruin this whole entirety of a chance that we might end up together in the future.

All because of my family.

_Four months ago . . ._

_This is it. This is really it. I have this perfect chance to tell my family everything. It has been killing me for two months already that I have to treat Ana as a secret. It really breaks my heart how she and I cannot go on parties together and just be normal. How can this be wrong if this is really right? I gathered every courage I had and entered the house._

_"Hey . . . ugh . . ." All the strength was gone as I saw my mother crying in the arms of my Dad. Mia was across them, unusually quiet and it seemed like she is really afraid of something._

_"Mom, what happened?" I rushed. _

_She embraced me and she said nothing. She just sobbed and carressed my face. She looked at me intensely in the eye and all I can do was forget my purpose of coming here. I held her tight and just forget the world. What do you expect? She is the first woman I ever loved._

_Dad answered, "Elliott was finally fine after his rehab. He was so strong as he promised he won't drink again. After that, she saw Kristen again and there it began! He must be sent to rehab again." Tears were forming in his eyes. I cannot bare this._

_I was about to reply something but my mother held both of my cheeks in an intense manner. "I will never lose you like the way I lost your brother. Let me choose who must be the one for you."_

_And there, I did not fight for Ana._

Remembering how all that happened, I threw the glass and yelled. "AAAAAHHHH!" What the fuck?! The look on her face yesterday was nothing but pure pain. My mother gave her something she would not ever forget. How could this be? I watched her entered the cab with a sorrowful expression and I just stood there like a statue.

This isn't right. This is really not right. This has to change.

It is Thanksgiving and I will do something so surreal today.

I grabbed my phone and called, "Bring out the GEH private jet because I am going to Georgia."

**Thank you... Please please please... What do you want the next chapter to be? CPOV or APOV?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Guys, I am very sorry for having you wait for so long. I am just done with all my articles for the school paper.**

CHAPTER 8

SHE WILL BE LOVED

"Mr. Grey, according to my research, the home of Miss Steele's mother is not too far from here. We just need to ride via automobile for thirty minutes." Taylor informed me. Aside from being my personal bodyguard and friend, he is good with checking background. He is somewhat this CIA kind of guy.

"Thank you" That's all I said. I cleared my throat and went down from my jetplane. I entered the Mercedes Benz and inhaled deeply. This is it. I am not holding back. I will never be a coward again. Let my mother think what she wants to but it won't change a single thing for me and Ana.

"Sir?" Taylor interrupted my thoughts.

"Yes?"

"You are right here, Sir and there is no need to back out." I smiled a little. I know where this is coming from. Taylor might be a silent man with Ana but who can afford to hate her? She is an angel.

"I am firm with my decision, Taylor." I said. This isn't a thing you just can let go. I will never let my Ana go.

"I believe you" Taylor said and I nodded. I might have been the guy who was so stupid to not show her off to the world but I swear this time it will change. Once you find true love, you'll never let it go.

After a long time for me, Taylor said, "Sir, here we are." I took a deep breath once more and promised to myself that after this day, I will be that man for her. I will be that man who will never surrender her for anything in the world. No amount of object can make me give her up.

I went out of the car and faced a white spacious house. The lawn was beautiful even at fall. The colors just blended together and as I stared at the house, I smiled to myself. This is a part of Ana. This is a part of her.

I knocked on the door and faced a brown eyed woman. She smiled tenderly at me and quite frankly, she is like Ana. There is this tender look in her eyes. She almost reminded me of who my mother was before Elliott got fucked up.

"Good Day Sir! How may I help you?"

I smiled and answered, "I am Christian Grey, the boyfriend of your daughter, Ana."

Then, it snapped at her. Her eyes went wide and her jaw dropped. I never saw anyone this shocked before. It is like this huge amount of surprise consumed all over her soul. Afterwards, she shook her head and smiled so wide.

"Come in, Christian." She invited and I entered with no hesitation. It was simple inside. It is clean and the furnitures were arranged well. There are picture frames of Ana and smiled. She's just so beautiful.

Her mother, Carla cleared her throat and started a conversation, "Well, Ana never told me that you would be coming for Thanksgiving. She didn't even tell me that she has a boyfriend."

I smiled with shame and lied, "Actually, I was the one who didn't want it to be in public because of my career." I know that it is not good to lie to your girlfriend's mother but I want Ana to be the first to know what our great obstacle is.

"What do you do?" She asked with suspicion.

"I am the CEO of Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc." She literally looked like the most shocked person now. She shook her head and cleared her throat before she replied, "Does Ana know that you will be here?"

"We had a huge misunderstanding and I don't know how to make it up to her. I know she is coming here so I came first to surprise her."

Before she could answer, a man entered the house. Oh, he must be Bob. He is her forth husband as Ana said. "Hello Honey! Who's this?"

"He is Christian Grey . . . Ana's boyfriend." Bob mirrored Carla's expression before. He cleared his throat before shaking hands with me. "So please to meet you. I am Bob."

"Christian" I smiled at him.

"Honey, there is a commotion here." Carla informed him and he raised his brow. "Christian and Ana had a huge misunderstanding and he is here to surprise her. Knowing my daughter, she won't forgive him that easy. She is a stubborn lady, Bob." I giggled at that. That's true. She is indeed a stubborn angel.

Bob chuckled and said, "You know what? Anastasia really loves brownies. The dessert always prepared for Thanksgiving is brownies because she loves them so much."

I raised my brow at that. "I never knew that."

The couple just chuckled and said, "Come here, Son. Let's bake the brownies."

We spend most of the afternoon preparing for tonight. Bob made salads, Carla took duty of the turkey and I did the brownies. They gave me the recipe and I am a smart man so it's not that hard to learn. We talked about everything except for my family. I don't want to bring that up.

Then, the time came . . .

The door opened and I heard my Ana say, "I am sorry I'm late or I made it start late. I had doubts on coming here because . . ." She stopped talking as she saw me standing before her. She paused at her spot and the whole world just stopped when our eyes met.

It is nothing like before. This time her eyes are sorrowful.

Carla appeared and said, "Ana, Christian here made you brownies."

"Uhhh . . . " She was speechless.

"Come on. Let's start celebrating Thanksgiving with your boyfriend." Then, there was a sudden glow in Ana's eyes. She tried not to look at me. I smiled to myself. She is hiding it.

The entire meal was all about me. From my name origin to the schooling and to my path in my career, they were interested. Ana just stared at us with that mysterious look. She ate the brownies and I winked at her. She rolled her eyes but kept on eating.

They often tease us and I just laugh while she remains silent.

After the loudest thanksgiving I ever had, she pulled me out to the balcony of the house and said, "What the hell?!"

I raised one brow at that. "Ana . . ."

"You may have won them over but you still won't get me!" She yelled and I winced.

"I did not fly here to fight with you, Baby."

She rolled her eyes and said, "Don't you 'Baby' me!"

I reached out to her but she leand away from my touch. That was the worst feeling I had. She doesn't want my touch?

"Ana please, Ana tell me what to do. Baby please, I love you so much." Then, it all came natural. I was suddenly on my knees for her. "Baby please tell me. Please what can I do for you to forgive me?"

Then, as the angel she is, she sighed and knelt too. She wiped away the tears I didn't I feel were released. "Just tell me everything." She whispered.

Her plead was "Please tell me"

**Again, sorry for the late update. Pleeeeeeeeeeassseeee review...**


	9. Chapter 9

**I read some negative comments about my writing. Lol. It is okay. Please do understand. I am a high school student who is writing what she is feeling for the first time. Anyways, thanks for the reviews!**

**CHAPTER 9**

**SHE WILL BE LOVED**

I led Christian to my room and all I knew is that my heart was beating so fast that I can almost hear it. We held hands upon sitting on my bed and his eyes were closed. His beautiful face was in so much pain and what hurts the most is that tears are flowing down his cheeks.

It was nature that made me wipe those away. No way that I am going to let myself see the love of my life being torn up and crashed.

After a long time, he opened his eyes and whispered, "Baby?"

"Yes?" I barely whispered.

"You're still my baby, right?" That made me roll my eyes. He looked so sad and anxious and it just makes me want to cry. The whole time we were together all I saw was a really strong workaholic man. I never expected that because of me, he would show up the weak side of him.

"Christian, please . . . it hurts me seeing you like this!" I almost yelled.

He flinched and replied, "Please just answer my question."

I paused for awhile and took a deep breath. I withdrawed my hand from his only to cup his chin. We looked straight into our eyes and I know that this is it. This is the very moment when I will finally know the truth. I will find out why he is hiding me from the public eye.

"I will answer that if you would tell me everything." I pleaded. Then, he took a deep breath and pulled my hand to his. He kissed it tenderly and inhaled again.

"Ana, my mother is not like that before. She used to be the strongest woman I know. But . . . I guess everything won't ever be the same. We are three siblings. I am one in the middle and Mia is kind of the spoiled brat. Meanwhile, Elliott is the jock. He is the one who never failed to be confident. It came to the point when he became arrogant. He was a player, Ana. He was mean and selfish to others but regardless to that, our mother clearly loved him the most.

Then, when he was twenty one, a long time ago, he met a girl and he was smitten over her. He can define her in one word. She is his world. He changed because of her. He became this wonderful person who we've grown to love. He completely changed into a better person named Elliott Grey. He asked to marry her and she said yes." He was almost going to say something but he stopped.

"Please continue" I encouraged him with full intensity.

He gathered all his strength and said, "A week before their marriage, he went home and found her having sex with another guy on his bed. Elliott lost it. He beat the guy to his comatose state. The girl was fearful and she just fled. Mom knew all these and she was deeply hurt. She tried to find the girl but she just can't find her.

That was the beginning of the tragedy. Elliott stopped working. He left his construction business just to sleep with hookers, take drugs and drink alcoholic beverage. We tried everything to make it stop. One night changed my mother. Elliott was brought to the hospital due to the overdose of marijuana. He almost died, Ana. He almost died. That day, Mom finally decided to send him to rehab. Her mission was to bring a new Elliott but I guess a new version of herself came too."

My heart broke upon hearing that. I held his hand tighter and asked, "But Christian, why did she cheat on him?"

Christian chuckled in sarcasm and said, "When the guy woke up, he told my mother that he and the girl had been together since childhood. They had this plan to marry Elliott and get divorced after some time. The girl would have a huge amount of money and he and that bastard would live a happy life together while my brother suffers."

I frowned at that. How could anyone be so cruel? How could anyone be so horrible? You can't just pretend that you love someone! "I'm sorry, Christian." I whispered.

He just kissed my cheek.

Then, I awakened. "But why, Christian?"

"Why what?"

"Why hide me from the world?" I asked, finally speaking what I have been feeling for months.

"I apologize for that, Baby but . . . ever since that incident happened, my mother has been cautious about the girls I've been dating. She was paranoid, Ana. I dated a lot but it all was crashed. She kept tabs on the girls making them run away from me. We argued a lot. She decided I won't get married because I will end up like Elliott."

I shook my head at that. "No, it's not right. She must know me first. I am not like her. I am the one who truly loves you."

"I cannot blame her. She's been hurt too much." He said.

I shook my head again and again. "Christian . . . why didn't you tell me this? Why did you make me think that you do not love me that enough to show me in public?"

He answered, "It's because I am afraid that I might lose you. It works in both ways, Ana. You will know the truth and you will probably give up on me. Then, if my mother knows, her extreme paranoia would heighten and she will make you leave me."

I shook my head. "No, Christian. It is not like that. You are wrong in both ways. I won't ever give up on you."

He looked at me intensely but I told him first, "Christian, sometimes you make me feel like I am unloved. You criticize my job and you do not let me become myself. It is like you are putting me on a pedestal."

His eyes widened at that and he gasped, "I do that?"

"You don't think so?"

He opened his mouth. His jaw dropped and it felt like I just hit him with a rock. "I am so sorry, Ana. I never thought I was so insensitive. I'm so sorry. Ana, I am so sorry." Then, it was my weakness he kissed me over and over again. I did not even know how we ended up lying down on my bed.

When he pulled away, he promised, "I vow to you, Ana. From now on, I will stop being the asshole that I am. I will be the one who deserves you."

I can almost cry at that. He continued, "No matter what they say, no one will make me stop loving you. No one will destroy us, Ana. No one . . . because I am desperately in love with you."

We made out for awhile but he pulled away and asked, "Will you promise me something too?"

"Yes" I whispered.

"Promise me that you will never be afraid to speak up to me ever again?"

I smiled at that, "Promise" We both smiled at each other for one moment and that's when he asked again, "Are you still my Baby?"

"Of course, I am still your Baby. I love you, Christian."

"I love you too Baby"

Then, that was it. That's all I need. This is the beginning of the times when I will feel loved by no other than Christian Grey, the love of my life. I said, "Now, let's get to sleep before you meet the other members of my family tomorrow."

But we all know it was more than sleeping.

'**It's not always rainbows and butterflies. Its compromise that moves us along.' Ta-da! Plllllleeeeeaaaaseeee leave a review!**


End file.
